vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki and a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism User:Wcrolas990 After receiving a permanent block on GTA Wiki for chronic incivility, user:Wcrolas990 has been vandalizing my user pages and user talk pages elsewhere on Wikia. So far he has hit Bully Wiki (the vandalism dif was revision deleted), EQ2i, and The One Wiki. Jeff (talk| ) 18:17, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :Please contact Staff. 17:40, October 13, 2011 (UTC) DragonVale Wiki Vandalism This user: http://dragonvale.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.91.205.63 logged on vandalized a page. Please ban this user. Thank you, ArtemisJ 04:05, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :He seems to have done one page and nothing more. If he returns, let us know. -- sulfur 12:25, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT: 10/16/11 Same user, same page, same type of vandalism. Now will you please ban him? http://dragonvale.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.91.205.63 :Thank you, ArtemisJ 13:21, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Blocked! 19:39, October 16, 2011 (UTC) India Wiki Hi, I just wanted to report a vandal: http://india.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Zubzero21. As you can see, she made a page, as well as made a redirect. Demise 07:44, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Done. 17:20, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Naruto FR Hello, some users are vandalising my profile page and Wiki pages and he injures me and other guys (Darkmos, Gok993) on the French Wiki Naruto. Can you block the I.P addresses 78.251.70.176 and 87.91.240.139 please? Can you delete this page too? «Je m'appelle Celdrøn et j'aime les hommes» And this too : «Je m'appelle Darkmos le pédale» Thank you very much. Celdrøn 09:59, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Cleaned. 17:20, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Can you block it too? 81.64.67.100 Thank you. Celdrøn 08:29, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Done. 17:56, October 19, 2011 (UTC) "209.129.247.254" I have been denied administrator rights for this wiki and therefore cannot block this AWC. While it is no trouble if the user is not blocked, it would make our job slightly easier if he were to leave. He has been replacing content with "Georgeworth" on Fallout and House of the Dead Wiki, openly declaring himself a vandal. He uses the new text editor system, as can be seen through his editing style of refusing to get rid of categories along with extra content. Thank you, LDXD 21:15, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Blocked. 21:19, October 18, 2011 (UTC) DragonVale Wiki again... This user spammed one pages comments sections with all kinds swearing and stuff. Please ban him. http://dragonvale.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/99.182.199.9 Also seeing as we have no one with Admin rights on this wiki, could you please go and delete all his comments on that page. Thank you, ArtemisJ 06:27, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :Gone -- RandomTime 06:30, October 19, 2011 (UTC) DragonVale Wiki Please delete this user's inapproprite posts. http://dragonvale.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/180.214.217.38 We currently have no active admin. If he/she comes back again and does it again, I'll let you know. Thank you. ArtemisJ 16:29, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :Done. 16:31, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Infinite Stratos Wiki The Infinite Stratos Wiki currently needs help with a certain unregistered vandal with the IP address 125.60.200.203. The currently active admin hasn't responded to the vandalism. [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 09:21, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Blocked and removed -- 'RandomTime' 09:24, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Accounts Kirbygirl123 created? She is acting odd on roblox wikia. For no reason, I don't know why. Give me a list of some accounts she created please. BlueThunder8891 23:51, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Please for this information -- 'RandomTime' 23:54, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I did it many times, and how does my friend Colgatecity able to do it? BlueThunder8891 23:56, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Only staff do checkuser requests, we use the tool internally to chean up vandalism - I think the incident you're referring to with colgatecity was one where he asked me to help clean up a vandal, and in doing so I found and blocked some sockpuppets -- 'RandomTime''' 10:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) DragonVale Wiki Could you please delete the user's inappropriate comment, since we currently have no active admin to do it. http://dragonvale.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.247.5.194 Thanks, ArtemisJ 02:23, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Cleaned. 03:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism http://radianteclipseforums.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.63.126.209 --Lord of Dark 21:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Blocked. 21:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Video Game Ideas the wiki is http://videogameideas.wikia.com/ and the vandal is http://videogameideas.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_troll_that_hates_dumb_pages. For some reason the admin just deletes all pages that are vandalized, I don't know if it is for lack of time to revert all the damages, but a hand with this vandal would be nice Mbartelsm 22:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Need Assistance I've recently blocked Super Kooparaider who is the culprit of the recent vandalism and spam of the Crusade Wiki. However, he keeps switching ip addresses to easily get on the wiki and start spamming and messing up the pages in the wiki. Also, two hours ago, he came wreck the pages of the new back up wiki called Project Crusade Wiki. Can you please do something to him? The group of admins and I have done too much to clean up the wiki, yet this guy keeps returning. Plasmis29ml8 14:45, October 23, 2011 (UTC)Plasmis29ml8